The invention provides a method of detecting of a periodontal disease through determination of the natural frequency of a tooth.
When inspecting for periodontal disease, a dentist usually measures the depth of the periodontal pocket or the height of the surrounding area of the tooth in question. It is important to obtain the relevant data accurately. A probe is mostly commonly used for inspecting for periodontal disease. However, it is inconvenient to operate a probe in inspecting for periodontal disease, and likewise inconvenient to check the scales of the probe visually. The accuracy of using a probe to inspect for periodontal disease may be affected by various factors including the diameter of the probe used, the positioning of the probe in the periodontal tissues, or the force applied by the dentist. There is another method of inspecting for periodontal disease, referred to as a Periotest. However, a Periotest cannot accurately detect the depth of the periodontal pocket, and the intensity of force applied to the Periotest may affect the result of the inspection. Therefore, this method cannot eliminate human error. X-ray films may also be used for inspecting the depth of the tooth sac. However, an X-ray film cannot show a three-dimensional image. Further, because X-rays maybe harmful to one's health, it is not recommended to receive X-rays for a long term exposure.